


Austerity

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You found her <i>where</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austerity

**Author's Note:**

> For Loopy.

Let's talk demographics.

Kyoshi Island's century-old policy of militant neutrality had many unforeseen consequences.

A minor one was that whenever someone in the Fire Nation's Intelligence Ministry made a career limiting move (like, say, being caught in bed with an admiral's nubile daughter) they were promoted to field agent, given a hilariously erroneous mission briefing, and shipped off to infiltrate Kyoshi Island. This surplus of 'spies' kept both the islanders' paranoia and the Unagi well-fed.

Another, longer-term effect was that Kyoshi Island's population pyramid never underwent the winnowing that practically every other prefecture and province did the world over. In short, it had too many people living to too old an age. This matter was compounded by a steady trickle of immigrants seeking shelter on the peaceful island and taking up the traditional, heart-healthy Kyoshian diet. These old people had certain needs. Importing the necessary medicinal herbs and rat-viper oil from the mainland cost serious money. The kind of money you didn't make with docking fees and fish exports. Chief Oyaji, whose yearly reelection hinged on keeping that vital constituency of old people healthy and hale, eventually faced a major budget shortfall.

Cutting defense was a no-brianer. The upkeep of six Kyoshi Warriors was steep; non-toxic face paint and silk uniforms with gold threading didn't come cheap. Also the odds of six teenage girls holding off the Fire Navy were, frankly, pitiful.

So the old people got their medicines, Oyaji got reelected as chief, and everyone was happy.

Well, everyone except for the six trained warriors, all deeply educated in the life of an Avatar, now in need of jobs.

 

. . .

 

"You found her _where?"_

"Down by the docks," his nephew replied. Beside him stood a pretty young girl with an elaborately painted face. "She and her friends were hanging out on the docks looking for work."

"And you hired her? For... work?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. It was mildly insulting, especially coming from a boy who'd never shown any interest in girls before. On one hand Iroh was pleased at this shift in focus; thoughts of the Avatar didn't keep one warm on the long, chilly nights at sea. On the other hand he'd never expected his nephew to be so mercenary about the special bond between men and women.

"They're very knowledgeable, Uncle, and their skills will bolster this ship." As if on cue, several painted ladies in elaborate dresses strode up the gang plank. The sailors on deck stopped and stared at the girls. "I want Jee to schedule drills with the Kyoshians. We need to figure out how to all fit together seamlessly."

Iroh shook his head sadly. _At least he's showing interest in something beside the Avatar._

 

. . .

 

Sokka, war paint on, faced down the firebenders doubtlessly bent on destroying his village.

"HE'S GOT A WEAPON!" one of the scarred sailor's companions shouted.

"Bwha?"

Instantly, Sokka was tackled by three bodyguards. In retrospect, it was sort of nice to think about because they were all girls, especially because in the future the bruises had long since faded.


End file.
